Lazos de amor
by yo-chan1
Summary: este fic es de mis dos parejas favoritas, cariño, amor, confesiones en dos capitulos unicos dedicado a Ericha
1. Union

BUENO ANTE QUE NADA DEBO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA 1/2 NO ME PERTENECEN POR QUE SI FUERAN MIOS NO LE HUBIERA DADO EL FINAL QUE LE DIERON EN EL MANGA APARTE DE QUE SERIA RICA Y MUY FAMOSA...PERO NO LO SOY WAAAAAAAA.BUENO ERA TODO DISFRUTEN EL FIC ********************************************************************  
  
LAZOS DE AMOR  
CAPITULO 1  
UNION  
  
El sol se empezaba a ocultar, el rojizo brillo de este cubría cada pedazo de la ciudad y una chica observaba este acontecimiento con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
Chica: por que porque no me amas, si yo te quiero tanto...ranma musito para si misma, su voz era débil y se ahogaba en el llanto, las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir por sus ojos, a ella no le importaba era tanto su dolor que prefería dejarlo fluir que guardarlo para si. _________________________ *______________________  
  
Ranmaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Gritaba una chica de cabellos azulados y una cara de bastante coraje, con una escoba en sus manos... ---- como te atreves, eres un tonto ---- ---- disculpa akane no fue mi intención decir la verdad ---- Akane: que insinúas(dando un escobazo pero este lo esquivo  
Enseguida) Ranma: lo siento ( moviendo sus manos para que esta se calmara) Akane: mi comida no envenena : O - y así prosiguió la discusión de ambos entre escobazos y gritos por toda la casa, sin embargo ranma decidió escapar por una ventana ya que se vio acorralado entre la escoba y la pared (n.a que no era entre la espada y la pared :P) y akane lo siguió gritando y reclamando Akane: ven acá ranma no huyas Ranma (pensando) esto cada vez se pone peor... Ranma iba corriendo por una barda akane lo seguía debajo de repente este se detuvo de golpe . Akane: que sucede... Ranma: (algo ido) no puede ser Ranma volví a correr hasta alejarse de una aun confundida Akane Akane: a donde vas ranma ? _______________________*________________________  
  
ya era noche y Ranma se aproximo sigiloso a una banca nihao- Ranma dijo una hermosa chica de inmensos y húmedos ojos y una gran pero fingida sonrisa hola shampo ¿que haces aquí? (pregunto el chico extrañado por la humedad que avía en sus ojos)  
  
Shampoo: nada intentando aparentar alegría sin embargo era demasiado notable la tristeza que la invadía. Ranma: te encuentras bien te vez algo ...triste Shampoo: (algo sorprendida) haa. si ^_^  
  
Después de decir esto desvío la mirada y quedo algo pensativa, su fingida expresión de alegría fue suplantada por suma seriedad con una esencia de tristeza. Sahmpo volteo a ver a ranma con esta expresión, lo cual lo asombro ya que no era común que su cara reflejara tal cosa, pues ella era sumamente alegre. Shampoo: Ranma .lo .lo . siento. Ranma: heeee (con cara de sorpresa) Shampoo: siento ocasionarte tantos problemas, a ti y a akane siempre te hago sufrir .(apretando el pantalón con sus manos prosiguió) . por ella ¿no es así? Ranma se asombro ante esas palabras la sinceridad de la chica era mas que notable así que la miro y se sentó a su lado recargándose totalmente sobre el respaldo de la banca Ranma: (demostrando total despreocupación) no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado. Shampoo: (elevando la voz) NO. (en tono bajo) claro que me preocupo. por que a pesar de que siempre interrumpo, te agredo y la agredo a ella nunca funciona, ustedes lo vencen todo .por que se aman, y es lo único que he conseguido al molestarlos darme cuenta del gran amor que se tienen, por eso es inútil continuar. En ese momento la chica se paro y volteo asía ranma sonriendo levemente, adiós.ranma, para después echarse a correr. Al llegar a su casa shampoo se soltó al llanto lo amaba realmente lo amaba y no deseaba lastimarse mas con intentos fallidos que solo le asían ver que su amor nunca seria correspondido. -NO ES ASÍ- dijo una voz masculina de la ventana de enfrente. Shampoo separo las manos de su rostro pero la oscuridad y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas no la dejaban distinguir claramente la silueta que se dibujaba en la ventana iluminada por las tenues luces de las lamparas exteriores. -shampoo yo no la amo- dijo la voz bajándose de la ventana y dirigiéndose así shampoo. Shampoo: es voz.. es de. ¿ranma? Ranma: (arrodillándose frente a ella) Akane es cierto la aprecio mucho.pero de otra forma. Shampoo arrojándose a sus brazos y oprimiendo fuerte mente su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado y querido Ranma buscando consuelo y amor.  
  
Lo siento. siento aberte causado tantos problemas.yo solo quería . tu atención.por que nunca me la brindaste de otra forma al molestarte tu mirada era solo para mi, fui egoísta y lo siento pero yo.yo te ..yo te amo Ranma en verdad te amo, si , al principio fue por honor, me venciste y deberías ser mi esposo, pero después, después todo cambio y poco a poco mi corazón se enamoro a ti .pero se que el tuyo jamas será mío.  
  
Ranma: no jamas lo será.. Shampoo comenzó a separarse un poco pero su acción fue interrumpida por la mano de ranma que sujeto ligeramente su barbilla para después probar los dulces labios de la joven china , un corto pero tierno beso logro que sus lagrimas cesaran .. Ranma: por que ya lo es Shampoo sentía que su corazón iba abandonar su cuerpo, la emoción era tal que se quedo inmóvil pero otra vez sus labios fueron presos de los de aquel muchacho que hacia vibrar cada poro de su cuerpo, esta vez su suave beso fue con mas intensidad para después separarse y murmurarle suavemente al oído.  
+TE AMO SHAMPOO+  
  
los ojos de shampoo se iluminaron por completo. -yo.yo- shhh, le susurro ranma poniendo dos dedos sobre su boca para después acariciar sus labios y proporcionarle otro intenso beso y así prosiguieron, sus besos eran cada vez mas intensos y pausados ,sus manos se empezaban a dejar llevar por su corazón proporcionando caricias llenas de amor y pasión, repentinamente ranma se detuvo. Shampoo: ¿ocurre algo? Ranma: no quiero obligarte a.a nada. yo te amo tanto que no pense . Ahora fue shampoo quien lo detuvo con un dulce beso Shampoo: no me estas obligando a nada .yo te amo  
  
su mirada era sincera , transparente con verla basto para que ranma despejara cualquier duda la tomo entre sus brazos y se dirigió así a la cama, recostando suavemente a su hermosa acompañante sobre ella.  
  
déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo- dijo el joven mientras se colocaba sobre su acompañante colocando sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica y resbalándolas poco a poco asía arriba quitando así la blusa, al llegar a sus manos las tomo y prosiguió a besar lentamente su cuello bajando hasta los cálidos pechos de esta , mientras ella se sentía cada vez mas presa de el , cada vez mas amada, cada vez mas correspondida , el chico avía logrado llegar ya hasta sus caderas , algo le estorbaba y no dudo en retirarlo suave y tiernamente la chica lo rodeo con sus brazos acercándolo un poco para decirle pícaramente - no en justo que ranma aun tenga ropa - y empezó a desabrochar su camisa brindándole besos en cada parte de su torso, mientras el exploraba con sus manos cada centímetro del hermoso cuerpo de la joven, la cual tiraba ya al suelo el pantalón del chico .  
  
Era tan hermosa , su cuerpo desnudo la hacia parecer una diosa, sus ojos no podían dejar de observarla y sus labios no podían dejar de explorarla , sus respiraciones eran cada vez mas agitadas las manos de el se deslizaban sobre sus delicadas piernas y disfrutaba cada beso que el le brindaba en sus ahora ardientes pechos cada caricia a los lugares que solo ella conocía. Era tarde el era su preso, su boca a cada segundo se volvía mas adicta a la piel de la joven china y ella , que podía decir sus manos y labios ya no le pertenecían se convertían poco a poco en parte de l, ya no se querían detener. Era el momento, el muchacho de cabellos negros como el carbón la tomo nuevamente de las manos dando un giro para que el quedara sobre el, la acomodo delicadamente entre sus piernas y lentamente fue uniendo su cuerpo con el de su amado acompañante nocturna la cual apretó sus manos y expidió un gemido , el chico se alarmo lo que menos quería era lastimarla pero ella lo despreocupo brindándole una pequeña sonrisa indicándole que ese pequeño gemido avía sido de placer -no te detengas . por favor - dijo algo exhausta, el joven la beso mientras cumplía la petición de esta, la cual podía sentir cada vez mas calor en su cuerpo, era un calor tan intenso el que disfrutaba que no deseaba que este momento acabara, era tan perfecto, las emociones de placer, calor, dolor, pasión, amor que se combinaban en su cuerpo eran tan intensas que en cualquier momento explotaría en pasión , era su momento, pronto sintió otro "dolor placentero" estaba ocurriendo no era un sueño su amado ranma estaba con ella, en ella, haciéndola beber de su boca, probar de cuerpo, hundirse en sus ojos, como imaginar mayor alegría, mayor placer que el unirse con la persona que mas amaba -haaaa- gimió de nuevo la hermosa muchacha, el joven reacciono , pero la amaba tanto . la miro por un momento, se veía exhausta pero tan feliz, la beso mientras concluía su unión por fin era suya mas bien el era suyo, como imaginar mayor alegría avía tomado su cuerpo navegado por sus labios y unido en sus ser, que mas podría desear acababa de poseer a una diosa, su diosa, su sirena, su ángel, perfecta era la única palabra que la describía y amor era la única que describía ese momento algo lo saco de sus pensamientos sintió como la joven china soltaba sus manos, este al notarlo prosiguió a separarla delicadamente de el para que no sintiera mas dolor, mas fue inútil, ya que ella no sentía placer dolor sentía placer extremado placer, poco a poco sintió como el cuerpo de su amado abandonaba el suyo, cada milímetro y cada segundo lo sintió y disfruto como si hubiera recorrido en cámara lenta, el cuerpo de su amante avía abandonado el suyo, brindándole un tierno beso en el cuello mientras subía las sabanas y la cubría de la brisa fría, ¿frío? Como podría sentirlo ahora alguno de los dos, la habitación era cálida, sus cuerpos aun mas, el tomo su mano la miro y le dijo tiernamente .  
Te amo tanto shampoo sama  
Ella le sonrió y solo contesto con un delicado beso. Todo avía terminado la joven amante descansaba sobre el chico , sus largos cabellos lo apresaban, el la rodeaba delicadamente con sus brazos , el amanecer ya se asomaba despertando a toda la ciudad con su tenue luz y fresca brisa , esto no parecía importarle a estos chicos ya que ahora su amor era tal que cien amaneceres juntos no seria capaz de separarlos ellos eran uno en cuerpo. y en ALMA.  
______________________*________________________  
  
En otra cosa una chica de cabellos azules a la que se le podía notar que no avia dormido toda la noche, miraba triste el amanecer mientras se decia así misma -no llego a dormir- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- N.A HOOOOOOOOOOOLA NIÑOS Y NIÑAS COMO ESTÁN LOS SALUDA SU AMIGA YO-CHAN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NO ME HAYA VISTO MUY PERVERTIDA Y SI ASÍ FUE ÉCHENLE LA CULPA A MI AMIGA ERIKA, A LA QUE LE DEDICO POR CIERTO ESTE MI PRIMER FIC. RANMA NO ES MI SERIE PREFERIDA CLARO QUE ME ENCANTA PERO PREFIERO OTRAS SIN EMBARGO ME ENCANTA ESTA PEREJITAAAA HAAAYY Y MAS LA DE RIOGA Y AKANE ES MUY CUTE TE AMO RIOOOOOOOGA B8UENO LES RECOMIENDO FICS? SIIIIIII A TRAVÉS DEL ESPEJO: ESTA EN ORIGINAL FAN FICS Y TIENE UN NIÑO ENCANTADOR I LOVE RUBEN. PARALELO X: MUY INTERESANTE. BUENO POR AHORA ES TODO HA GRACIAS HERMANITA POR AYUDARME CON LA ORTOGRAFIA. ^_^. P.D LEAN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. ESTA TIERNISIMO NO HAY LEMON. HOS LO PROMETO.  
PERDONEN LA ORTOGRAFIA. 


	2. Sentimientos

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA 1/2 NO ME PERTENECEN. POR QUE POR QUE NO ME PERTENESEEEN ME TIRARE DEL PUENTE MAS ALTO.PERO ANTES DE VER SU SUEÑO ECHO  
REALIDAD LEAN ESTE FIC NOS VEMOS ABAJO. ^.^  
***********************************************************  
LAZOS DE AMOR  
CAPITULO 2  
SENTIMIENTOS  
  
la mañana avía llegado de los tendo, era sábado y todos se disponían a desayunar, mas dos personas aun estaban ausentes a la mesa.  
  
kasumi: (colocando la mano en su mejilla) y akane ya es tarde para que aun siga acostada su desayuno se enfriara. Nabiki: mejor pregunta por ranma, no lo oí llegar anoche. en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras, era akane quien bajaba con una sencilla ropa ,algo despeinada y una cara que delataba una larga noche en vela , traia en brazos a pe-chan, quien la miraba triste mente. Kasumi: pero. Akane , estas bien? Akane: ( con una sonrisa bastante fingida)si hermana, no te preocupes, pero y ranma ¿no ha bajado? Nabiki: no. es mas creo que ni a dormir llego. Akane: oh. ya veo  
  
De repente se abre la puerta mostrando a un feliz ranma. Ranma: buenos días familia. Akane: Ranma a donde te avías metido (con una venita resaltada en su puño) Ranma: (moviendo las manos de un lado hacia otro) he.he.yo.yo puedo explicarlo es que Shampoo salió detrás de el sonriendo y levantando su mano en forma de saludo. Sahmpoo: estaba conmigo Todos miraron sorprendidos a ranma quien se sonrojo un poco. Akane: ¿cómo que estaba contigo? Ranma: calma akane, creo que necesitamos hablar. es que. Akane no permitió que ranma terminara la frase ya que saco unas enormes tijeras y dejando a pe-chan a un lado, empezó a cortar ala nada entre shampoo y ranma. Akane: seguro son tus hilos otra vez o que le diste ahora , polvos , poción, algún shanpoo. Ranma tomo delicadamente de la muñeca a Akane asiendo que esta le dirigiera la mirada. Ranma: [algo serio(lo cual es raro en el '.')] No. no es nada de eso es mejor que hablemos. Akane: (algo perplejo): uhu.  
  
Ya todos sentados en la mesa el señor genma tomo la palabra. Genma: explícanos hijo como es eso de que pasaste la noche con shampoo. Ranma: padre veras. hace tiempo quería decirles esto pero no encontraba el valor . yo quiero romper mi compromiso con akane. Todos: (se quedaron serios un momento y después) jajajajajajajajajaja. Genma: pero si siempre quieres romperlo. Nabiki: eso era todo ha mejor me voy tengo negocios. Kasumi: ha creo que mejor hago la comida. Ranma: No.. Esperen esta vez es diferente por que yo .(tomando la mano de shampoo). quiero a Shampoo Todos(menos akane): keeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nabiki: seguro que no es uno de sus trucos. Ranma: no. no lo es, hace tiempo que siento esto y les pido de favor . que deshagan esta compromiso. El señor genma y el señor tendo se voltearon a ver mutuamente Sr.tendo: pero Akane.(dirigiendo la vista a su hija ,pidiendo su opinión) Ranma: vamos akane ambos acordamos que esto es una tontería, es un compromiso que hicieron nuestros padres, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver, ni quiera opinamos. Akane: (crusandose de brazos y volteando la cabeza en forma de indignación, cerrando los ojos) pues yo no se por que me preguntan, a mi no me importa que haga ranma . Sin embargo se pudo notar como una lagrima rodó por una de sus mejillas y levantándose de la mesa sin que se le pudieran ver los ojos dijo. - ahora con su permiso me retiro tengo mucha tarea- shampoo: oh, gracias por entender. Pero akane la ignoro y siguió su camino seguida por pe-chan. Al llegar a su habitación se tiro a la cama y lloro inconsolablemente durante toda la tarde, maldiciendo el día en que conoció a Ranma, solo para aminorar su dolor y convertir su sufrimiento en coraje mas no servia de mucho.  
____________________________*_____________________________  
  
esa noche akane observaba desde el tejado con pe-chan en brazos, como ranma se despedía de shampoo. Akane: sabes pe-chan. Pe-chan: oing Akane: en verdad me duele mucho que ranma haya elegido así, lo quiero tanto, como me gustaría que rioga estuviera aquí. el siempre me escucha. En ese momento sus ojos comenzaron a bañarse en lagrimas. Akane: que tonta (secándose las lagrimas) estoy llorando otra vez. Pe-chan negó con la cabeza y salto de los brazos de akane bajando del techo . Akane: pero que haces. pe-chan Enseguida vio como este se metió a al casa y salió con ropas de rioga encima, dirigiéndose al estanque con una tetera en el hocico. Akane: (algo extrañada ) pero. que. Enseguida el pequeño cerdo se roció la tetera encima, mostrando a un apuesto joven de cabello negro y hermosos ojos del mismo color... kasumi: pe-chan vuelve con la te. rioga buenas noches, no te oi llegar. haa mi tetera . ese pe-chan ¿no viste a donde se fue akane? Akane: ( impresionada, con un esfuerzo puedo responder) si.. Kasumi: ¿donde esta? Akane: no lo se. Kasumi se quedo confundida tomo la tetera y se metió a la casa. Akane: Rioga . tu . no, no puede ser. Rioga dio un salto hasta el techo quedando frente a akane. Rioga: si, yo soy pe-chan siento no avertelo dicho antes es solo que. Akane: solo que.¿qué?, todo este tiempo has estado a mi lado por que, no lo entiendo. Rioga: por que (volteando asía un lado agarrando valor) por que yo te amo akane. Akane se sorprendido, una ráfaga de viento soplo atravesando el incomodo silencio y moviendo los cabellos de ambos. Rioga: sin embargo tu siempre has querido ha ranma, por eso no te lo dije antes, al ser pe-chan podía permanecer a tu lado y tu me querías tu me brindabas ese cariño que no me brindarais como rioga, hubo oportunidades de cambiar de ser yo nuevamente, pero en todas me preguntaba si realmente valdría realmente la pena pues ya no podría estar a tu lado nuevamente, oír tus secretos o escuchar tu suave respiración al dormir. Akane: pero tu. tu estuviste hay cuando lo de shampoo, si tu me amabas, a ti te convenía que ellos (entristecida) se casaran Rioga: te equivocas akane . yo te amo y por eso solo deseo tu felicidad aunque no este a mi lado, verte sufrir es mi mas terrible tormento, Akane: rioga.(viéndolo tiernamente) Rioga: es hora de marcharme, te he dicho (parándose y dando la espalda a akane) todo lo que te ocultaba y se que jamas seré correspondido, Adiós .akane. Se disponia a dar el primer paso cuando sintió que algo tiro de su camisa. Akane: no te vayas, siempre te pierdes y. no quiero dejar de verte (sonrío ampliamente) Rioga: pero. Akane tu lo amas, yo jamas cabré en tu corazón. Akane: es cierto yo quiero mucho a ranma, pero tal vez solo es un capricho, rioga. quiero intentarlo, yo (sonrojándose) yo siento algo por ti y quiero descubrir que es, quiero descubrir si es amor. Rioga: akane(volteando asía ella) me has hecho el hombre mas feliz Akane: y yo se que me harás la mujer mas feliz. Rioga se acerco tomando ligeramente de la barbilla y le pregunto con timidez ¿puedo? La chica se sonrojo y respondió de la misma manera -claro- Rioga se acerco y bebió por primera vez la dulce miel de los labios de su amada akane.  
____________________________*_______________________________ 5 años mas tarde las mesas se vestían de largo hermosos manteles blancos las cubran, el sol era radiante, la brisa soplaba fresca, era un perfecto día de verano, las personas empezaban a llegar con bellas y elegantes bastimentas, era una fecha especial para la familia tendo , ya todo estaba listo comida música mesas. Kasumi: nabiki apúrate, la novia no tarda en llegar. Nabiki: ya voy..ya voy..ach y pensar que aun nos falta una boda mas el año que entra, claro como la que se casa no ase nada a ver si son iguales cuando llegue mi boda. Entre los invitados se oyeron varios gritos -ya llegaron, ya llegaron- así es los novios avían llegado a su fiesta la ceremonia religiosa avía sido un éxito y era hora de celebrar su unión. La pareja entro tomada de la mano en sus rostros se notaba profundo amor y felicidad ara obvio que esta era un momento muy especial para los dos. Todos los invitados empezaron a aplaudir - vivan los novios- gritaban con emoción mientras estos daban una vuelta a la pista, saludando y sonriendo a los invitados, al terminar se dirigieron al centro de la pista y empezó a sonar un hermoso vals. Castillos de hielo era la pieza elegida por la pareja los dos bailaron al son de la canción sus miradas no se podían separar, radiaban tanto amor, sus movimientos al bailar eran tan suaves tan delicados tan tiernos, los dos aun viéndose sentían que la música los embriagaba se olvidaban del tiempo y solo sentían la piel de su acompañante, solo oían la dulce melodía trataban de seguirla, pero estaban perdidos, perdidos en la inmensidad de los ojos de su pareja, diciendo las mas dulces palabras con sus miradas, casi podían sentir que el viento los elevaría, bailaban sobre las nubes, así se sentían ambos, era tanto el amor que tenían, describirlo era imposible, dulce, puro, sin reservas, sin limites, la pieza estaba por acabar y poco a poco fueron regresando a su realidad, sin perder aun la mirada del otro.  
  
Bravo, bravo la gente aplaudió el vals Alejandría empezó a sonar indicaba que era hora de los invitados el disfrutar un tiempo de vals con los novios.  
  
Un chico de cabello negro se dirigió hacia la pista - me la permite- -por supuesto señor- contesto amable y sonriente el novio.  
  
El chico la tomo y empezaron a balsear - muchas felicidades akane, creí que el jamas se decidiría - Akane: gracias, espero que tu también seas feliz, pronto cumplirás un año de casado. Ranma: si soy feliz, y mucho, se que tu también lo serás. Akane: yo también lo se Rioga me ama tanto y yo a el, el día que tu declaraste tu amor por shampoo, creí que mi mundo se acababa y estaba tan equivocada, fue el comienzo de un verdadero amor. Ranma: si creo que nuestros padres no podrían estar mas felices. Akane: (riendo) si. Mientras esta platica se llevaba a cabo shampoo bailaba sonriente con el novio. Shampoo: creí que nunca te decidirías. Rioga: jejejeje yo también pero ahora soy tan feliz. El señor tendo interrumpió el vals de ranma y este le cedió el paso, el vals avía acabado y ya estaba otro inundando la fiesta. Sr. Tendo: hija estoy tan feliz, siempre espere este momento. Akane: papa, ^///^(sonrojada) Sr. Tendo: tu madre estaría tan orgullosa. Akane: lo se como me gustaría que estuviera aquí ( volteo tiernamente y vio como rioga ya se encontraba con su hermana nabiki) . estaría tan feliz por mi elección sr. Tendo: lo esta hija, ella esta aquí lo se. Junto a ellos se encontraba una señora vestida de kimono, con una dulce mirada, se vea algo traslúcida y nadie parecía notarla, acaricio la cabeza de la novia con una ternura indescriptible - aquí estoy hija, y estoy orgullosa de tu elección, te amo tanto- sonrío y se desvaneció paco a poco  
  
Así prosiguió la hermosa fiesta los invitados ya avían terminado de pasar y la cena avía sido servida, las parejas se encontraban bailando en la pista la hermosa novia traía un lindo vestido sin mangas, muy poco esponjado pero con mucho vuelo en la falda, largo hasta los tobillos, dejaba ver las hermosas sandalias del mismo color del vestido blancas, unos guantes largos hasta los codos adornaban sus bellos y delicados brazos, su pareja la admiraba extasiado, pero el no se quedaba atrás, lucia un elegante esmoquin que lo hacia lucir de lo mas apuesto. Akane: soy tan feliz, eres la persona con quien siempre soñé, gracias por darme tanta felicidad. Rioga: no gracias a ti por permitirme entrar en tu vida y hacerte feliz. Ambos: te amo tanto (rieron por la concordancia y siguieron bailando) Mientras otra pareja bailaba en la misma pista. Ranma; ¿que aremos en nuestro aniversario? Shampoo: no lo se, que tal lo mismo que hicimos en nuestra primera cita( dijo pícaramente) Ranma: así que te gusto. Shampoo: heee? (muy sonrojada) ¿que? Ranma: nuestra primera cita. Shampoo: ha claro y todas las demás. Ranma: sabes Shampoo: ¿que? Ranma: tal vez sea tiempo de que la cigüeña nos visite Shampooo ha..tu crees, pues habrá que trabajar en eso y será sin paga Ranma: no hay problema Shampoo: ¿por que?. Ranma: por que te amo tanto, que el trabajo se pagara por si solo. Shampoo: (sonriendo) sahmpoo también amar mucho a ranma Ambos rieron y continuaron el vals, de entre todas las parejas se podía distinguir a una muy peculiar, era kasumi y el doctor tofu y kasumi quienes bailaban con un poco de dificultad ya que el doc. estaba tieso como una roca. Kasumi reía por la reacción de este. Kasumi : sabes, yo atrape el ramo. Doc.tofu: entonces es hora de finalizar los preparativos. Kasumi: creo que si, el año que entra al fin seremos marido y mujer Doc. Tofu: si cada vez falta menos. Kasumi: si, te quiero mucho Doc. Tofu: (tiernamente) yo también kasumi. Así prosiguió la fiesta toda la noche hubo diversión pero sobre todo mucho cariño, amor y mucha miel ' -^  
  
- ÉL UNIVERSO ES MISTERIOSO-  
CUANDO DOS PERSONAS SE AMAN  
EL TRABAJA PARA UNIRLAS  
EN UN TIEMPO, ESPACIO  
MOMENTO  
EN UN SOLO CORAZÓN. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* HOLA SOY YO DE NUEVO ¿QUÉ LES PARECIO? AMI ME ENCANT0 ME GUSTO MUCHO, Y NO  
PÓR QUE SEA MIO SI NO POR QUE ESTA MUY TIERNO Y LA MAMA DE AKANE WAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ BUENO EN FIN ME DESPIDO ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN MUCHOS R&R  
POR FAVOR  
CUALQUIER COMENTARIO DUDA SUGERENCI ACLARACION, ALGAO O CITAS, ESCRIBAN  
amery_ia@hotmail.com  
gracias y hasta la proxima  
PERDONEN MI ORTOGRAFIA. R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R  
R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R  
R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R  
R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R  
R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R  
R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R  
R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R  
Creo que ya entendieron ^_^u adios escriban. 


End file.
